


The Hidden Truth

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: The Alien and the Speedster [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/F, Speed Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Future Alex is sedated, Present day Alex is confused and worried for Kara's future and Maggie's dark secret is bought to light.





	The Hidden Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the series, I hope you will enjoy it.

Alex drew some blood from the other Alex in case it turned out to be a shapeshifter, no such luck… the DNA was a direct match as well as some proteins in the blood showing the other Alex was at least a year older than she was today.

There were also highly concentrated amounts of the speed force in her system, it had completely bonded with her cells and her nerves was firing at much faster paces, this was Alex’s future… but the question was what was Kara’s fate in the future.

The blood Alex got off the other Alex’s blue leather flash suit matched to Kara was far too much and she was worried Kara was dead, if she was then Alex would break down and she would be helpless to change the events.

But first she needed to know if that was the case, she needed to question the other her who was right now unconscious in the med-bay, she freaked out when she spotted Kara and tried to fight the restraints just to get to Kara but she was put into a medically induced sleep as not to hurt herself or worse… try to hurt Kara.

Alex sent Kara to work and promised Kara she would call her if there was any change and Kara nodded her head before heading out of the med-bay and out the DEO to go to CatCo news.

Alex waited till Kara was gone before heading into the med-bay where the future Alex was sleeping.

The future Alex began to wake softly, groaning softly at the throbbing in her head before looking to the present-day version of her and sighed “Where am I?” she asked tired and Present-day Alex smiled softly “The DEO” she replied.

“You want to know what happened?” Future Alex asked.

Present day Alex nodded her head “I want to know everything, how you are a speedster? And more importantly… what happened to Kara?!” Future Alex closed her eyes and gulped shaking her head “Please don’t make me think about that” she pleaded, the machines that monitored the future Alex’s heart-rate sped up.

Tears were threatening to pour from Future Alex’s eyes as memories of what happened slammed her brain into overdrive, she could still feel it all… Kara’s blood all over her hands and her suit.

The suit was cleaned up but Future Alex did not want it anywhere near her, she hated it, hated herself.

“What happened to Kara? What happened to Maggie?” Present day Alex pressed for information.

Suddenly pure rage filled future Alex’s every nerve and it showed, future Alex’s eyes showed that hatred when Alex said Maggie’s name and present-day Alex watched in confusion as future her glared at her “Maggie… where is she?” she hissed dangerously.

“She is waiting for me back at the apartment” Present day Alex responded and the future version of her phased out of the restraints and into her flash suit, she grabbed present day Alex and sped off towards the apartment.

The truth:

Maggie was sitting on the couch reading the reports on the latest case she was working on when a gust of wind blew into the room startling her, at first; she thought it was Kara but when she looked she later found it was Alex and… Alex in blue leather.

Present day Alex looked confused as future Alex glared with such hatred towards Maggie leading Maggie to only one conclusion… future Alex knew the truth.

“Uh what’s going on?” Maggie asked.

“Games over… I suggest you tell the present day me the truth” future Alex growled with clenched fists.

“I’m sure I do not know what you mean, Alex this is getting scary” she whimpered to present day Alex, Present day Alex was confused though, she had no idea what was happening or who to trust.

“Fine I will tell her” future Alex said before looking to the present-day version of herself “Maggie is not real” Alex said and Maggie looked confused “Of course I am real?” future Alex shook her head “No she is not, tell me… what do you know about the event Barry created known as Flashpoint?” future Alex asked herself already knowing that the past version of her knew all about it but she needed to ask because when she was in present-day Alex’s position, future her had asked her and Alex needed to let this part of the event run its course.

Present-day Alex nodded her head “I know that Barry created Flashpoint and nothing was ever the same again, there was a heavy price for everyone involved” Present-day Alex replied.

Future Alex nodded her head “Indeed, but what nobody knew was that Flashpoint corrupted a part of the speed force, creating a whole life form… a life form that corrupted speedsters into falling to darkness and make them kill without mercy” future Alex said.

Maggie stood there in stunned silence before her face morphed into a vicious smirk “Well guess the truths out now” she said before her atoms broke apart and standing in her place was a blood red ball of energy with red lightning bolts cracking from the centre before it shifts back to Maggie.

“Mmmm feels so good to finally do that” Maggie said before grinning to future Alex “My I really did push you to go extreme, didn’t I?” Maggie teased.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t rip you apart” Future Alex growled in hatred, Maggie’s smirk just remained “I’m the speed force honey, you can’t hurt me” Maggie replied “besides do you think that stopping me will earn you forgiveness or change what you will do?” Maggie asked.

Present-Day Alex looked confused and saw the future version of herself pale and looked ready to throw up, Maggie saw the confusion in present-day Alex’s eyes.

“Tell her, tell the past version what you did… to your beloved wife” sing-songed the last past and Alex looked to her future self, the future her sobbed “What you made me do to her” she whimpered.

“Ah it was such a beautiful anniversary you had planned, too bad it ended the way it did” Maggie said before stopping in deep though “Oh hold on, nope it ended perfectly” she howled in laughter “You’re one year anniversary as a married couple and you kill your own wife!!!” Maggie howled in laughter once again.

Present day Alex froze in horror and Future her dropped to her knees sobbing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
